


Pocky Game

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Valentine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they play the Pocky game.</p><p>A short valentine fluff bc vday is tomoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

“Hey. Hey Phil.” 

“I’m working.” Phil didn’t sigh. That comes after the seventeenth time Clint tries to get his attention. This was just the fifth.

“Yeah, I know, but this’ll just take a sec.” 

Phil paused to raise an eyebrow up at Clint. “A sec.” He repeated. 

“Promise.” Clint grinned like a cat. Phil could almost see his metaphorical tail swishing behind him. 

“No.” Phil went back to his work without another word, preferring to ignore Clint’s groaning. 

“C’mon. I’m bored.” Clint continued to whine. “You’ve been working for thirty minutes. You need a break.” 

Phil snorted. Only Clint would think thirty minutes of work warranted a break.

“Play a game with me. Just one. and I swear I’ll leave you to your work until you’re done.” 

Phil weighed his options. On the one hand, if he agrees, he’ll be able to work in peace for a few hours. On the other, if he doesn’t, Clint is going to constantly disturb his work, prolonging working hours. 

What’s one game?

“What game should we play?” Phil asked, saving his progress before he turned to Clint.

“It’s called the Pocky Game.” 

Phil frowned, “Like, the snack?”

“Exactly the snack.” Clint pulled out a box of pocky from his pocket, ahich made Phil realize that this was what Clint had wanted all along. Clint seemed to notice the exact moment of Phil’s realization because he started snickering. “The game is simple. You bite on one of the pocky and I bite on the other, we continue to eat it until we meet in the middle, and first one to pull away loses.” Clint explained, leaning over Phil’s table. 

Phil tried extremely hard not to smile. 

“C’mon. I’ll even give you a handicap. I’ll close my eyes.” Clint offered.

“How is that a handicap?” 

Clint shrugged at him, “It just is. Ready?” Clint put one end of the pocky in his mouth and closed his eyes. “Let’s do this.” 

Phil snorted and got up to lean over his desk but instead of biting the other end of the pocky, he took the snack from the archer’s lips. 

Clint jerked back and opened his eyes, “Hey, what-”

Before Clint could say anything more, Phil kissed him softly on the lips then sat down, leaving Clint speechless.

“I win.” Phil declared, munching on the pocky in his hand. “You pulled back first.”

Clint opened his mouth to say something but ended up shutting it right back up. He narrowed his eyes at Phil and muttered “Cheater.” with no real heat to it. Clint sat back on the couch and ate the rest of his pocky, after all, he did agree he wouldn’t bother Phil until he finished his work.

Or for the next thirty minutes.

Whichever came first.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/139224647946/a-phlint-valentine-short)


End file.
